


Wicked Games

by cavaleira



Series: Dirty Little Secret [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The corset, the stockings, the heels... it's like all of Thor's dirtiest fantasies come to life and Loki <i>knows</i> it."</p><p>A sequel to my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/671387">Underneath it All</a> because the world simply needs more of crossdressing Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

"When are you coming home?" 

These are the first words out of Loki's mouth when Thor answers the call on his mobile.

"I'm just packing up my tools now," Thor says. "I should be home soon. Why, did you need me to pick something up from the store?"

"No," Loki says. "I don't need anything. In fact, I have something for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Loki says, and Thor can hear the impish smile in his voice.

"I'm on my way then," Thor says.

Loki's husky laughter sends a pleasant shiver up and down Thor's spine. "You had better be," Loki says, and then he hangs up.

Thor slips his phone into his pocket and then quickly finishes packing up. He's dying to know what Loki is up to and he feels his whole body thrumming with anticipation. Thor clutches his coat tighter as he walks to the metro station. Winters in Stockholm are dark and cold, with very little daylight. Thor has had a long day, but he has a feeling that whatever Loki has planned will brighten it significantly.

Thor feels like he's been swept up in a whirlwind ever since he and Loki first slept together nearly 3 weeks ago. Between their commitments with work and school, they haven't had as much time to explore each other as Thor would like. But they find time together whenever they can, spending every spare moment fucking each other senseless. Sex with Loki is both exhilarating and terrifying, and the intense pleasure Thor gets from it only seems heightened by his sense of guilt and his fear of discovery. It's really not so different from what Loki said about why he wears women's underwear in the first place. It all comes down to that feeling, that _thrill_ from having such a dirty secret right beneath the surface.

Thor worries about what will happen during Christmas time when he and Loki will be spending more time with their parents. He senses that keeping their secret won't be as titillating then. If anyone discovers the nature of their relationship now, there will be hell to pay. Thor would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Sometimes Thor catches Loki staring off into the distance with a serious expression on his face, and he can tell that Loki is scared too. Sometimes Thor forgets just how young Loki is. For all of his confidence in his sexuality, Loki still has many fears and vulnerabilities and Thor tries his best not to lose sight of this fact. But for now, things are so new between them. They are safe in their own little world and Thor has no desire to leave it.

After all, Loki gives Thor plenty of other things to occupy his mind. His brother is a relentless tease and he likes to keep Thor on his toes. Loki knocks things over on purpose sometimes, letting Thor get a brief flash of lacy panties before Loki is standing up and smirking at him. He likes to rub his silk-covered crotch all over Thor's face until Thor is begging to suck him off. Loki riles Thor up like no one else he's ever been with. Thor can't keep his hands off of his brother, a fact that has already made him late for work twice in the past couple weeks. 

Loki wears panties all the time now. It's something that they are both constantly aware of, and it keeps the desire between them at a constant thrum. There are few things that Thor loves more than that moment when Loki strips down to nothing but his panties. It's fucking perfect because Thor loves to look at Loki and Loki loves being looked at by Thor. Though Loki has always been a private person, there's also a part of him that aches desperately to be seen. A part of him that delights in causing trouble and showing off just how clever he can be. Thor absolutely adores this side of Loki, probably more than he should. 

But it isn't just Loki who is the catalyst for all of this. It's really the two of them together. They are constantly challenging each other, both recklessly pushing themselves further down this path. Loki can drive Thor crazy, but Thor knows how to tease too. He knows how to pull Loki's panties down to his thighs and lick at his little hole until he's writhing and clutching the sheets desperately. He knows how to mark Loki's skin, to smack his ass until it's bright red and he's moaning for Thor to pin him down and fuck him until he's just a quivering mess.

Thor boards the metro and takes a deep breath to calm himself. Just the thought of the things he and Loki have done together is making his cock harden and that's the last thing he needs on a busy train. He will have to keep himself under control for just a little while longer, and then he can finally see what Loki has in store for him. 

***

  


Thor turns his key in the lock and opens the door to the flat, stepping inside. It's completely dark and silent, and Thor wonders where his brother has gone off to.

"Loki?" Thor calls out as he flips on the light switch. Thor's eyes adjust to the brightness and what he sees stops him dead in his tracks. His tool bag slips out of his hand and drops to the floor with a thud. Thor cannot do anything, just stand there completely stunned. Loki looks up at Thor as he lies artfully draped on the couch. His body looks languid and graceful as he leans back against the armrest, his long legs stretched out down the length of the couch. But while Loki is breathtaking in and of himself, what he's wearing tonight takes it to new heights. 

In addition to the lacy, black panties that Thor has come to love, Loki is also decked out in a black garter belt and silk stockings that go up to his thighs. His legs look amazing, so supple yet powerful. They are smooth and shaved, and the black platform pumps on Loki's feet make his legs look even longer than usual. Thor's eyes move up the length of Loki's body until they fall on the corset that ends just below his nipples. It's black with hints of iridescent green and it looks stunning against Loki's pale skin. The corset doesn't look overly tight, but the way it brings in Loki's waist _just so_ emphasizes the whipcord strength of Loki's arms and the broadness of his shoulders. Loki is a mixture of soft curves and strong lines, a perfect blend of hard and soft that is wreaking havoc on Thor's ability to have coherent thoughts.

"Oh, hello Thor. How was your day?" Loki asks, as if everything is normal. 

It takes Thor several moments to be able to formulate words to respond. "It was good," he says, finally having the sense to shut the door behind him. "But it's much better now."

Loki smirks up at Thor as he sits up and crosses his legs. The corset, the stockings, the heels... it's like all of Thor's dirtiest fantasies come to life and Loki _knows_ it. 

"Come here," Loki says, his voice dark and heavy like smoke. Thor feels a rush of arousal at Loki's words and he quickly strips off his coat and shirt. Thor crosses the room until he's right in front of Loki and then he gets down on his knees. He can feel Loki shiver as Thor runs his fingers over stocking covered legs. When Loki reaches out and lightly strokes Thor's cheek, Thor can see that his fingernails are painted black and he narrowly resists the urge to suck those fingers into his mouth. He smiles at Loki and then pushes his face down, nuzzling and pressing kisses against Loki's legs and loving the feel of soft silk on his lips. But no matter how Thor touches him, Loki makes no move to uncross his legs. 

Thor wants nothing more than to see Loki's legs spread wide so he can press his face there, breathe him in, suck him down. But Thor knows Loki well. Though Loki wants this as much as Thor does, he won't allow things to go any further until Thor asks, until he _begs._ Thor has learned that Loki likes to see him suffer a little. He likes to make Thor work for it. 

Thor stops kissing Loki's legs and looks up at his brother. He knows that he could simply spread Loki's legs apart, but he doesn't want to be so rough, not yet.

"You know what I want," Thor says.

Loki laughs. "Yes, I do."

"Then why not simply give it to me?" Thor asks, although he knows it won't be that easy and in truth he doesn't want it to be. It's all a part of the push and pull between them. Loki wants to see Thor beg and Thor wants to see Loki's defenses crumble as he gives in. By the end of the night, they'll both get what they desire.

"One day I'll break you of your habit of asking stupid questions."

Thor smiles and runs his hands up Loki's legs again and though Loki sighs shakily, he doesn't relent. 

"You want to suck me," Loki says. 

"Among other things," Thor replies after pressing a kiss to Loki's knee.

"Tell me then," Loki says. "Tell me how bad you want it and I might just give it to you."

Thor feels a brief flash of awkwardness but then it's gone. "I want you," Thor says, his voice a low rumble. "I want to touch every inch of you. I want you to spread your legs so I can suck you and swallow you down."

With any other partner, Thor would find it a bit uncomfortable to say these things, but with Loki it's somehow so easy to lay himself and his fantasies bare. Maybe it's because their relationship is so transgressive in the first place. Everything else seems unremarkable in comparison.

"You like the stockings, don't you?" Loki asks, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

Thor snorts. "It seems now that _you're_ the one asking stupid questions," he says because "like" is not nearly a strong enough word to describe how Thor feels about Loki's outfit.

"And what about these, Thor?" Loki asks as his fingertips play with the waistband of the panties. "Would you lick me through the fabric? Or would you pull them down and show me what a good cocksucker you are?"

Thor groans because Loki knows just what to say, knows how to push all the right buttons. It's like Loki is some kind of sex genius, and Thor can't say that it really surprises him. Loki's incredibly sharp mind and his ability to read Thor like an open book are a dangerous combination. However, Thor knows how to read Loki too. Thor may be losing control, but he can see the little cracks in Loki's demeanor.

"Loki. _Please._ "

"Oh Thor, you know how much I like it when you beg," Loki says.

" _You'll_ be the one begging when I'm through with you," Thor says, his voice full of dark promise. Loki's breath hitches and he squirms a little bit on the couch under the weight of Thor's gaze. Thor wonders how long Loki laid there on the couch waiting for him. He wonders how long Loki has spent planning this night. Loki loves to draw things out, but the anticipation must be killing him by now. His cock must be painfully hard, aching between his crossed legs.

Loki's face is flushed and his lips are parted as he gazes down at Thor. "You think you can make me beg for it? Prove it then."

At last, Loki spreads his legs wide and Thor can see his hard cock straining against the fabric. He can smell the heady scent of Loki's arousal and he wastes no time pressing his face between Loki's legs and mouthing at his cock through the panties. Loki gasps as Thor licks at him, running his hands all over Loki's thighs and then over the fabric of his corset. He pulls the black panties aside so that he can really suck Loki in earnest, working his mouth up and down the shaft and then swirling his tongue over the head. As Thor sucks him, Loki's breathing becomes more labored and little moans keep escaping from his lips. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Loki moans as he reaches down and grips Thor's hair. "You look so good. On your knees with my cock in your mouth."

Thor moans and takes him down to the root, swallowing around the head of Loki's cock.

"Thor, _yes,_ just like that," Loki chokes out. Thor grips Loki's legs firmly in his hands. He moves them until they're resting over Thor's shoulders, giving him room to really dive forward and deepthroat Loki's cock. Loki's legs tremble and Thor loves the feel of silk stockings sliding over his bare back.

Loki's falling apart and Thor loves him like this, his head thrown back and legs shaking as Thor sucks him. Thor can tell that Loki is close and he considers letting him come, but no. Not yet.

Thor stops sucking and sits back on his haunches, letting Loki's legs slip down from his shoulders. Loki glares down at him, panting hard in an effort to catch his breath.

"Ah, so now you think you can play games-" Loki starts to say, but his words turn into a yelp of surprise when Thor snaps the band of Loki's panties hard. Thor chuckles and then reaches out to pull the panties down entirely, but Loki smacks his hand away. 

"No, let me," Loki says, his glare transforming into a wicked grin. He lifts his leg, places a high-heeled foot against Thor's chest, and kicks at him playfully. Thor knows how to take a hint. He falls back onto his ass and then both he and Loki look at each other and laugh. 

Because Thor is perfectly fine with Loki teasing him. He's fine with Loki taking the reins for now, because he knows that he'll have Loki at his mercy again soon. He'll take Loki apart piece by piece, make him writhe and moan and _scream_ for it. Thor remembers the feel of Loki's stockings under his fingers and over his shoulder blades. Thor can already imagine how good those long, gorgeous legs will feel wrapped around his waist when he's pinning Loki down and fucking him hard.

Loki stands up and looks down at Thor, letting him take in the full effect of seeing Loki in high heels. Loki turns around and Thor's eyes follow the seams on the back of Loki's stockings all the way up to the soft curve of his behind. The way the straps of the garter belt frame his ass makes it look absolutely delectable. With a fluid motion, Loki reaches behind himself and pulls the string at the base of the corset, letting the bow come undone. Loki's hands move back to his front and Thor can tell that's he's undoing the hooks on the other side of the corset. When it's all done, Loki slips the corset off and tosses it down on the couch. 

Loki turns back around and looks down at Thor with a sly smile. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of the panties and then slowly starts pulling them down his thighs. Thor feels his mouth hanging open at the sight and he's sure he looks like a complete fool, but he can't find it within himself to care. Thor can't tear his eyes away from Loki as he finally slips the underwear off completely. Loki laughs and then throws the panties right into Thor's face, making him splutter in surprise.

Thor looks up at Loki who is naked now except for the stockings, garters, and heels. His dark hair is a bit disheveled and his cock is hard and flushed red. Something in Thor snaps at that moment, and he finds that he has no more patience for playing games. In a flash of movement, Thor rises to his feet, pulls Loki close, and finally kisses him on the lips. Loki kisses back with equal fervor, running his nails up and down Thor's back. Thor grips Loki's ass roughly in his hands, making him moan into Thor's mouth as their hips grind together. 

In moments like this, Thor can forget about the rest of the world. He can relinquish all his fears and doubts because he _needs_ this. He aches to press every inch of Loki's body against his, to take everything that Loki has to give. Thor pushes forward, forcing Loki to walk backwards as they kiss and it's a wonder Loki doesn't fall over in the heels. Thor is then struck with the glorious image of Loki walking around in nothing but these heels, practicing for Thor. Finally, Loki's back hits the wall and Thor slams him up against it, pinning his wrists. 

Thor breaks their kiss and stares up at Loki, the heels making him a couple inches taller than Thor. Loki is breathless, his cheeks rosy and his eyes shining with desire. It's an expression that Thor is sure must mirror his own. Thor kisses Loki again and then grinds up against him, his cock now painfully hard in the confines of his work pants. All he wants to do is fuck Loki _right now_ , but he realizes then that all of the lube and condoms are in their respective bedrooms.

"Damn," Thor mutters as he pulls away and looks up at Loki again. Loki raises an eyebrow at Thor, but then a look of comprehension settles over his face.

"It's okay. I'm ready for you," Loki says, spreading his legs a bit. 

" _Loki_ , you..." Thor starts as he releases Loki's wrists. He trails a hand down Loki's body, but he completely loses his train of thought when he presses a finger against Loki's hole to find him already slick and open. 

" _Fuck_ ," Thor says.

"Yes, that's the idea."

"But what about-"

"We don't need to use one. Unless there's some reason that I shouldn't trust you," Loki says, his eyes narrowing.

"No! No I... there's no one else," Thor says, because how could there be? Loki has completely ruined him for all others now.

"Good," Loki says, the tension seeming to melt away from him. He kisses Thor briefly and Thor can feel the relieved smile on Loki's lips. Thor undoes his pants and lets them drop down to his ankles along with his underwear. He's far too aroused to bother with taking his shoes off. All that matters is that he sinks his cock inside of Loki as soon as possible. Loki reaches out and takes Thor's erection in his hand. He strokes it a few times and then he pushes Thor away, just enough for Loki to crouch down and suck Thor's cock into his mouth. Thor gasps at the feel of Loki's mouth, getting his dick all nice and wet. It feels so damn good, but Thor doesn't want to come like this. He wants to come with his cock buried in Loki's tight ass and the sound of Loki's screams echoing in his ears. 

"Enough," Thor says, gripping Loki by the hair and pulling him off of Thor's cock. Loki's lips are red and swollen and Thor pulls him back up to his feet so that he can kiss him roughly, tasting himself on Loki's lips. Thor presses Loki firmly against the wall and then he sighs at the caress of silk stockings as Loki's wraps his legs around Thor's waist. 

" _Do it_ ," Loki says in a rough voice. Thor takes his cock in hand and guides it to Loki's hole. They both moan as the head of Thor's cock pushes past that initial ring of resistance. Loki is so tight and hot inside that it takes all of Thor's willpower to stop himself from just shoving his cock inside in one hard thrust. Thor works it in slowly, holding Loki up as his thick cock stretches his brother wide. Once Thor is fully seated they stare at each other, both breathing hard as Loki's body relaxes around Thor's dick. After a few moments, Loki gives Thor a little nod and then he holds on tight as Thor starts to thrust inside him. He goes slow at first, giving Loki more time to adjust, but Loki quickly loses patience with this.

"Don't be gentle with me," Loki says. " _Fuck_ me."

Thor grips Loki tightly and then he starts fucking him hard, the way he wanted to the moment he walked in the door tonight. He's brutal with it, every hard thrust of his hips slamming Loki up against the wall. Loki doesn't try to thrust back, just lets out broken little moans and holds on tight as Thor fucks him. Thor can hear the sound of Loki's shoes hitting the floor as he kicks them off and then the sensation of silk as Loki digs his heels into the small of Thor's back, encouraging him to keep going. 

Thor wants to tell Loki how good he feels and how beautiful he looks pressed up against the wall taking Thor's cock. He wants to tell Loki how amazing he is for planning tonight in the first place, but all Thor can seem to do is chant Loki's name as he buries himself inside his brother over and over again. Thor's pace becomes ragged and even rougher as pounds Loki into the wall. Their flesh slaps together with every thrust and the sound is like a primal rhythm echoing through the room. 

" _Thor_ ," Loki moans as he hangs on for dear life. Thor bites down hard on Loki's shoulder and then Loki is howling, his whole body shaking as he comes all over his chest and stomach. Thor growls and increases his already brutal pace, desperate to come now. 

"You're so close," Loki says breathlessly. "I want it. I want you to come inside me. Want to feel your come dripping down my thighs."

Thor's hips stutter and then he's moaning and coming deep inside Loki, giving him everything. 

***

  


In the aftermath, they both collapse onto the floor, gasping and panting for breath. Loki leans back against the wall and stretches out. His hair is all over the place, he's covered in come, and his stockings are torn. He looks so completely, perfectly fucked out that Thor wishes he could get hard again so that they could go another round. 

Loki looks down at his stockings and frowns. "Do you see what you've done? These aren't cheap, Thor."

"I'm sorry," Thor says, because he really does feel bad. Loki went through so much trouble to give them both such an incredible evening and now Thor has ruined the stockings for good.

Loki smiles and shrugs. "Don't worry about it. This just means that you owe me a new pair."

"Of course," Thor says, flashing Loki a relieved grin.

"Oh, and Thor?"

"Yes?"

"While you're at it, maybe you can see about getting a pair for yourself too."


End file.
